Different
by NicoleChan14
Summary: (Fem!Amaimon/AmayaxMephisto) Mephisto no podía evitar preguntarse cuando su pequeña Imouto había cambiado tanto...Amaya ya no era la misma que antes, pero la Amaya de ahora; la inexpresiva y seria, le gustaba tanto o mas que la anterior...


**Different**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a Kazue Kato.

**Pareja: **MephistoxFem!Amaimon

**Advertencia:** SemiAU y semi Gender Bender. Posible OOC. Incesto.

* * *

><p>Mephisto no podía evitar preguntarse cuando su pequeña Imouto había cambiado tanto.<p>

Aun podía recordar cuando no era más que una pequeña demonio en entrenamiento, llorando por sus heridas y necesitando de su consuelo. Hasta recordaba que una vez Amaya había afirmado que a su lado se sentía segura. Por alguna razón el demonio mayor sonrió al recordar también cuando ella afirmó que entrenaría para algún día ir a Assiah con él.

Pero la Amaya de ahora era muy diferente; sus ojos azul claro ya no reflejaban el brillo de antes, su voz ya no tenia el tono infantil de antes, ahora era bastante monótona e inexpresiva al igual que su actitud; mostrándose indiferente ante varias cosas. Como si nada le importara o llamara la atención.

Y Mephisto llegó a preguntarse si el hecho de que él se había ausentado tanto tiempo en Gehenna había influenciado en el cambio de actitud de Amaya. Y hasta se sintió un poco culpable.

Porque Amaya ya no era la misma de antes y debía aceptarlo y dejar de buscarla en su "yo de ahora".

Aunque, tal vez, Amaya seguía teniendo un poco de su "yo de antes".

O por lo menos así pensaba Mephisto mientras vendaba un par de cortes en los brazos de su Imouto; la cual estaba muy sorprendida al ver que no sanaban con tanta rapidez como antes. El demonio notó como Amaya se mordía los labios, como si intentara ahogar una mueca de molestia. Y eso que Rin Okumura no le había hecho daño; esos cortes técnicamente se los había hecho ella misma al intentar provocarlo.

Mephisto no pudo evitar pensar que esto se parecía bastante a cuando él la consolaba después de sus entrenamientos.

- ¿Aniue?- La voz de Amaya lo sacó de su pequeña reflexión.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Mephisto.

- ¿No he avanzado nada, verdad?- Dijo Amaya con su voz inexpresiva.- Aunque haya entrenado tanto tiempo y obtenido el titulo de Reina de la Tierra y séptima en la jerarquía, al final sigo necesitando a Aniue. Sigo siendo débil, ¿cierto?

Mephisto no supo que responder, termino de vendar su brazo. Y le tomó la mano, acariciándola; un gesto de consuelo que hace siglos no hacía. Amaya le miró, un poco sorprendida y Mephisto pudo notar por unos momentos un casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas. Se veía adorable, casi igual que cuando era una niña.

- No eres débil.- Mephisto pensaba que era una estupidez que pensara eso siendo que ese mismo día técnicamente le había pateado el trasero al Okumura mayor.

- Pero al final sigo necesitando tu ayuda.- Replicó Amaya sin emoción.

- Tan solo son unos cortes.- Negó Mephisto.-Además, no son nada comparado con como dejaste a Rin.- Añadió, intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

- Quiero pelear con él otra vez.- Dijo Amaya.- Sentí que no utilizó toda su fuerza y además fuimos interrumpidos. Así que, quiero pelear con el de nuevo.

- Lo harás.- Dijo Mephisto, quien por alguna razón se sintió bastante molesto al ver que su Imouto pensaba en el Okumura.

Amaya lo miró unos momentos sin decir nada, para luego asentir.

- Y esta vez ganaré.- Dijo con una mezcla de su tono inexpresivo con uno un poco más infantil y decidido.

- ¿Segura?- Aunque le molestaba la idea de que ella pensara en el Okumura, esa afirmación le había parecido interesante.- ¿Quisieras apostar?

- ¿Uhm?- Amaya arqueó una ceja.

- Si tú le ganas tendrás lo que quieras, podrás pedirme que haga lo que quieras.- Explicó Mephisto.

La demonio lo meditó un poco y finalmente dijo:

- Acepto. Si yo le gano a Rin Okumura viajemos juntos por Japón Aniue.- Propuso.

- Pero eso ya lo has hecho,- Dijo Mephisto un poco confundido.- con la llave que te di…

- Pero no seria lo mismo,- Dijo Amaya seriamente.- porque ahora viajaría junto a Aniue.

Mephisto se sorprendió, ¿Amaya quería tanto pasar tiempo con él?

- Esta bien, si ganas viajaremos juntos.- Aceptó sonriendo.

- Genial.- Dijo Amaya complacida.- Podríamos ir a algún festival, escuché que en el norte van a haber unos muy buenos. También podríamos ir a la playa. Pero creo que esta vez tendría que usar uno de esos trajes de baño, la última vez que fui los humanos se me quedaron viendo raro porque no traía uno. No importa ¡quiero volver a surfear! ¿Hey, Aniue te gusta el surf?...

Amaya empezó a enumerar varias posibilidades. Y Mephisto solo asentía, deleitándose con el infantil y alegre brillo que imperceptiblemente se había apoderado de sus ojos. Parecía una niña, tal como era antes.

Y la idea de viajar con ella empezaba a gustarle (aunque normalmente le disgustaba perder las apuestas). Mientras pudiera ver ese gesto infantil en el rostro de Amaya.

La Amaya de ahora era seria e indiferente, hasta inexpresiva. Le gustaba luchar y demostrar que era la mas fuerte. No le gustaba que la ignoraran o se burlaran de ella. Pero amaba los dulces y surfear. Y a la vez tenía un brillo infantil a veces en sus ojos. Algo extraño y atractivo. Algo casi imperceptible. Algo, que le gustaba a Mephisto.

Amaya ya no era la misma que antes, pero la Amaya de ahora; la inexpresiva y seria, le gustaba tanto o mas que la anterior.

Pero…Que lastima que al final su Imouto no ganó la apuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenos días, queridos lectores. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic.<strong>

**Me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Así que estaré esperando sus comentarios.**

**Me gustaría avisarles a los que ya hayan leído mis historias anteriores que pasen a ver mi pagina en facebook: pages/NicoleChan14/246914672166957?ref=hl (pueden encontrar el link visitando mi perfil) donde estaré avisándoles de mis actualizaciones en diferentes fandoms.**

**Me despido y que tengan un buen día.**


End file.
